


Rights

by bribrifeefee



Series: Home [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: :), ;), Henrik and Jackie are just mentioned, Two other characters that are just currently existing, ’i want my rights’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribrifeefee/pseuds/bribrifeefee
Summary: Times sure have changed, haven’t they? And for the better!
Series: Home [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571659
Kudos: 12





	Rights

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Chase and Jameson were walking down the sidewalk. They were just wandering for a bit before they would have to go shopping. (Not that Henrik needed to know.) They were idly talking, not feeling a real the need to talk.

Jameson stopped responding, his eyeselsewhere. Chase followed his eyes across the street where a couple was walking. Chase looked back over to Jameson, whose face was kinda... blank. Chase eyed Jameson's face while they walked, awaiting someone kind of reaction. When the ladies' left their view, JJ's eyes went to the ground.

JJ then hit Chase's arm, his hands immediately coming back to himself. _'Why didn't you tell me,'_ he signed.

"Tell you what?" Chase asked.

Jameson hands flailed around before settling on the word freedom.

Chase gave a relieved laugh before saying, "It didn't really cross my mind. You never asked anyway."

Jameson elbowed him. _'It was prohibited in my time. Why would it ever cross my mind?'_ Chase laughed while Jameson signed, _'This is the best timeline.'_

"That's my line."

_'No, you forgot to tell me the important things. Forget improved technologies and medicines. I want my rights.'_

"Okay, bro." Chase wrapped his arm around JJ's shoulders. He checked his watch for the time. "We should probably head to the store if we want to avoid Henrik sending Jackie after us."

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us!  
> https://discord.gg/zbDTP97


End file.
